Severus Snape
by skysantababy35
Summary: Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS Sky Ayer Severus Snape Voldemort Hermione Granger Harry Potter The Weasley s Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall Kaden Angels And others

I walked down the hall knowing that people will be surprised to see me in there again except Severus Snape my teacher whom was also my lover and boyfriend. All the guys envy him because I m not the only girl at Hogwarts who is in love with him I m just the one he chose or rather when I fell on him when Draco Accidentally tripped me in Potions when I was walking up to his desk and my lips landed on his. Draco got in big trouble for that but after that we ended up finding each other in random places alone and one night we were in the Astronomy Tower and well

FLASHBACK FIFTH YEAR I looked up in the telescope one last time and then I turned around and Professor Snape was behind me he looked at me and I said oh hello Professor he smiled at me and he walked up to me and said cut that off and call me Severus just not in class I nodded blushing and he said your cheeks are beautiful when you blush I smiled and said thank you he smiled and said I know I am a Professor but I would love to kiss you right now I nodded as he leaned down and I felt his smooth lips on mine and I felt a jolt and he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He licked my bottom lip with his and I moaned and he put his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance though we both knew who would win and this pleased him and he pulled away and we both knew what we wanted and we also knew how wrong it would be. I leaned my forehead against his chest and he said I want to make love to you I nodded looking up I want you to he kissed me and took my hand and we apperated to a room I had never seen before, though I didn t care but he leaned down and thrusted his tongue in my mouth showing he didn t care either. He led me over to the silver and green bed and he laid me down straddling my hips I moaned as he took my dress off and massaged my breasts. He kissed my lips before he traced his tongue down to my nipple and started sucking. I brought his face up and I unbuttoned his shirt admiring his six-pack abs he smiled and unzipped his pants and I kissed his lips again and I looked up into his eyes as he said are you a virgin I smiled softly yes professor he smiled and said well then I can teach you I nodded. He leaned up onto his knees with his full length hanging down (nine inches long five inches wide) I gasped and he blushed and gingerly slid my thong off my hips and down my legs. He threw it to the floor and he spread my legs with his and he leaned down to press his lips to mine then he whispered a contraception spell then he put his huge erection nudging my opening and thrusted into me. I gasped and he whispered shhh honey its okay I m sorry I shook my head its fine he nodded and started slowly but inexorably forcing his way inside me he kissed me again and he reached the hilt I nodded and he started thrusting deeply inside me. It was only about a minute before the dulling sensation of stretching ended and I moaned and swung my hips up to meet his now harder thrusts and he started to hammer into me. I sighed and smiled up at him before I screamed in pleasure I then yelled in my French oh Severus me baisent me baisent oh! plus dur (oh Severus fuck me fuck me oh! Harder) and as he came inside me I screamed again as I soaked up his seed. He collapsed on top of me and said I love you I smiled up at him caressing his face I love you to .  
END FLASHBACK

I walked into potions about ten minutes before the class started and I laid my hand over my small bump (I was already four months) and walked up to his desk, he smiled up at me and I said Sev stand up when he did I took his hand and placed on my stomach. He smiled wow are you sure I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt does that not look like proof enough he nodded and asked how far along are you I laughed slightly four months he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Draco saying well well well what do we have here a mud blood Gryffindor and the great Professor Snape touching her stomach I wonder why I looked at him and said well Draco my stomach was bloated and I came to see him for a potion but he said that he wanted to make sure it wasn t around where my appendix is he raised his eyebrows and said I don t believe you A) he was looking at you like a lover would B) I heard you tell him to stand up and he said wow are you sure C) I saw both of you in the Astronomy tower two years ago I gasped and said oh god no I backed up and ended up in front of Severus, he wrapped his arms around my waist if you say anything trust me I will not be afraid to tell your parents about your little secret . He shook his head and said alright fine and I guess its my fault you two are together maybe if I hadn t tripped you I could even have a chance I rolled my eyes yeah right why would you want me just then someone knocked on the door and it was Lucias Draco s father and he said hello Severus may I come in he nodded and said hello Lucias how are you he shrugged I m fine I came to review my sons potions review he nodded and then I looked up at him and his eyes flashed with recognition and he said Severus who is this I think I know her I blushed you may have seen me with my father Voldemort Draco gasped and said so your not a mud blood I rolled my eyes nope that was just a cover up for my father . He nodded but Lucias said does your father know that your pregnant with his favorite death eaters child I blushed no he doesn t and well I had hoped to keep it from him though I know he would never do anything he would regret he loves me he raised his eyebrows and said really . I nodded and said your not going to rest until I tell him right he nodded and I said oh alright Sev can you get the first class off he nodded and I read his mind anything for you I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and said I need to go see Dumbledore quickly I nodded and he walked out and I sighed. Draco rolled his eyes and Lucias said we ll be coming with you Draco needs to meet him he asked me to bring him the next time I came I nodded and walked over to his seat and sat down. Draco then said so did you screw him there to his father slapped him hard in the back of his head before I could get up I nodded my thanks and he just nodded back. About three minutes later he walked back in and wrapped his arms around my bump and we apperated to my fathers house he walked out of his room with Bellatrix, I raised my eyebrows and he smiled Sky how are you I smiled and walked up to him. He hugged me and kissed my forehead I stepped back and said I m great actually you remember me telling you about someone who I thought I was in love with he narrowed his eyes up at Draco I giggled no not him its someone you trust very well his gaze followed over to Severus and he said hmm good choice darling I smiled up at him and said well there s something else we should tell you he narrowed his eyes again and said oh no you didn t Sky are you pregnant I shrugged putting his hand to my stomach define pregnant . He rolled his eyes and said Severus I need to speak with you in the other room I looked at him trying to read him but he guarded his mind well I glared and he just smiled at me and said Sky, Lucias, Bella, and Draco why don t you go down the hall to my sitting room I sighed and grabbed Bella s hand she smiled at me and said so when do you want the baby shower you gave me one I giggled yeah and you wanted to kill me afterwards Lucias smiled and said its true Bella you tried . We sat down and she said okay I m being serious I sighed alright surprise me she nodded when are you going to the gynecologist and are you going to want to know the sex of the baby I laughed I don t know I kind of want to be surprised but I also want to be able to do a nursery for it but I hope it s a boy she smiled that would be so cool would you like name it Severus I shrugged I m not sure it just depends Then my dad and Sev came in and I said so what did you talk about he looked at my dad and then my dad said I just asked him some questions I blushed and said what did you ask him he just shook his head darling he loves you that s all I can say I smiled at Severus and said well we better get back he sighed yeah I guess so I laughed well I could defiantly find a better way to spend our day other than at School but my dad cleared his throat and I laughed I am kidding dad he nodded.  
I kissed his cheek and said come on Sev lets go he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and he apperated us to his chambers it was about lunch time. I looked up at him and said I have to go to lunch he shook his head and led me over to the bed you have a two hour lunch break I think you should bide your time He lifted my burgundy and gold shirt and I tried lifting his but he just shook his head and laid me face down on the bed and lifted my skirt and he took my thong off and dipped his head between my thighs and licked my wet heat I moaned I trembled he had slipped down to kneel behind me and, clamped my hips with his hands, pinning them firmly on the bed while he drove me slowly out of my mind.  
I heard his thoughts and it almost killed me to hear his silky voice as his tongue lapped wantonly at my pussy and drew tight little circles around my clit. My breath started to come in helpless pants. I arched my back uncontrollably, tilting my hips giving him better access to my aching flesh.  
He smiled good girl , he crooned to me, his hands slipping from my hips to my thighs, gripping them and forcing them wider apart. His tongue pressed to me more firmly, and he kept his hands clamped just above my knees, holding me as securely as a spreader bar.  
I pressed my forehead against the mattress and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to get closer, wanted to get away. His mouth fed at me, drank in my sweetness, and pressed me faster and faster towards my climax. He seemed to sense exactly the moment his teasing licks became unbearable, and he pressed his tongue harder against me. He nuzzled lower and found my clit.  
Greeting the swollen nub with a quick flick of his tongue, and he gently drew it between his teeth and suckled. The sensation robbed me of the ability to stand. My body went limp and trembled. Severus gripped my legs and braced his shoulders against the back of my knees, pinning me upright against the bed.  
I tried to beg him to fuck me, to come inside me and ride me hard, but I couldn t speak. All I could do was moan, gasp, and pray for mercy. He gave me none.  
He nipped lightly at my clit, sending a bolt of pleasure-pain coursing through me. I screamed the sound little more than a shrill exhalation of air. He then whispered in my mind what do you want He nipped me again, then soothing the sting with his clever tongue. I couldn t speak, could hardly think, but Sev would hear. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me Severus .  
He growled his satisfaction and thrust three long fingers into my grasping cunt. It was all I needed.  
I came; my whole body clenched and trembled. My back arched, my hips pressed high against him and my mind went blank and empty. I collapsed against the bed and he took me onto the bed wrapping me in his cloak. I gasped, looked up at him and said where the hell did you learn that he chuckled and kissed me quietly I didn t learn it remember I m the teacher I smiled up at him and said are you going to let me go to lunch now he smiled and nodded. I leaned up and stretched he said on second thought no you can t I laughed and said that s fine with me honey then he dragged me to his chest and he started to make love to me.  
He was still inside me when someone knocked on the door he looked at me and said go into my bathroom and start the shower I nodded and ran into the bathroom and watched him throw his jeans on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus s P.O.V.  
I watched Sky run to the bathroom and I threw my Jeans on and walked to the door it was McGonagall with a student. She walked in and said Severus this student said she came up here twenty minutes ago and she thought she heard another students screams is this true have you slept with a student I shook my head no Minerva I haven t he nodded and raised her eyebrows and said well then I will be right back I need to escort her to her next class I nodded. She didn t bother to knock when she got back she came right in and said bring out miss Ayer please I looked at her and said I haven t a clue as to what you are talking about she looked at me raising her eyebrows I know she is in here I sighed and walked into the bathroom and handed her one of my T-shirts and her shorts. She kissed me and said how did she know I shrugged and kissed her again and we walked out. Sky looked at Professor McGonagall s face she wasn t upset she just looked surprised I am ashamed of you Severus the reason I knew you were in here Sky is because I came in as a cat we blushed and Sky said Professor please do not blame him she looked at me and said Sky you two will be punished by Albus not me we nodded and walked out with her. I saw people looking at us as we walked down the hallway.

Sky s P.O.V.  
Professor Trelawney didn t look surprised at all she had a smile on her face but I did see Harry and Hermione s faces light up I smiled at them and I whispered to Severus I guess this is a first for Harry isn t it I mean he s always going to Dumbledore s office he chuckled and kissed my cheek. I saw many girls looking like they wanted to kill me I just rubbed my stomach and they looked even more pissed than before. When we reached his office Professor McGonagall said head up there he is waiting for you we nodded and walked in.  
As soon as we walked into his office he said Sky Severus sit we did and he said are the rumors true Severus that you have gotten miss Ayer pregnant I blushed and he nodded we went to see her father last week to tell him we were planning to tell you later on tonight he nodded and said well Sky I am very happy for you but you are going to have to promise me that you will not skip your classes to be together and do anything in class at all do you understand we nodded and he said now please go to your lunch we nodded and walked quietly out but I wrapped my arms around his waist when we got out and I said well I am going to lunch are you he nodded but said though I might need to put a shirt on I nodded and walked down the stairs with his hand in mine. We parted ways when we got to the first floor. I walked into the great hall and almost everyone turned to look at me, I blushed and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione and said putting my hands over my face well we have been caught she sighed theatrically I told you, you and Snape would be but this she said putting her hand on my stomach I did not expect then we laughed I had no idea and Hermione I m so sorry I kept you in the girls restroom until midnight last week but thank you so much for staying with me she shrugged just one of my many qualities then we laughed. Harry and Ron then walked up to the table and Harry smirked as he sat down beside me and said so I take it someone told Professor McGonagall about you and Snape I nodded yep and did you know that I m now expecting he looked at me playfully and said defeated so does that mean I can t have any little babies with you damn I wanted that Hermione and I just hit him in the back of the head at the same time. Or tried to he caught both of our hands but then we heard a voice from behind us Mr. Potter I suggest you let their arms go I turned around and I said teasingly well Professor your shirt looks nice today but I like it better on me he blushed and Ron muttered that defiantly means she s off limits I mean he washed his hair for her I mean until last year he was a bitter old teacher I glared over at him and said ignore him we do then I looked over at him again and said you better fucking believe it . Then he smiled at me and walked up to the place where teachers eat. I looked at Harry and he said really him over me I am the chosen one I stiffened and said yeah the chosen one to kill my father he smiled sheepishly and said you know how many people he s killed yes Harry I know he killed my mother though she was trying to kill me so I can see why he nodded and leaned my head on Hermione s shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and she said Sky you should eat your eating for two now I smiled and leaned up and grabbed a blueberry muffin and said Hermione will you go shopping with me in Hogs Meade later on today she nodded smiling and then I poured some Pumpkin juice and drank it quickly. I then looked at her and said well I need to go upstairs to our room wanna come she nodded and followed me out. Hermione then grabbed my hand and raced us upstairs and went to her closet and grabbed a long stretchy blue and yellow sundress that was one of my favorites and she said I just got a new one and I was going to give it to you as a gift but you know this is perfect for you I nodded and changed into it. I adjusted it around my bump and I said whoa it s perfect she smiled but suddenly I felt the baby kick and I pulled her hand to my stomach and she said wow is that the baby I nodded smiling. She hugged me and said wow I can t believe it I smiled then I said well its time for you to get dressed she nodded and walked into her closet and changed into a black mini dress and white leggings. I smiled and said you look great she smiled and said do you think Ron will like it I nodded honey he d be a fool not to she giggled and we then picked our shoes (plain black Mary Jane s for Hermione and blue sandals for me). We walked down stairs Ron gasped when he saw her and he ran up and kissed her and I then said teasingly hands off Ron she s my date you have Harry they glared and I laughed no I m just kidding Harry you have Ginny he smiled and then we walked down to the courtyard.  
I caught sight of Severus and he looked at me and smiled but then Ron pushed me forward and I placed a hand on my stomach and walked forward turning my head from him to the front of the line giving Professor McGonagall she smiled at me and said how are you I shook my head and said morning sickness sucks she smiled and then Hermione, Ron, Harry walked up out into Hogs Meade Hermione and I walked separate from Harry and Ron. She smiled at me and we walked into the maternity store, I walked to the front of the store to find someone to help me, the woman that I asked she turned around and was pregnant herself she was also about twenty-two she smiled at me and Hermione and then she said so how far along are you I smiled back and said five you she smiled lovingly down at her huge stomach almost eight I smiled back at her and said that s wonderful I just started my morning sickness this week she nodded and then she said so did you come to get some clothes by the way my name is Ash Lyn I nodded and then Severus walked in and he said hello darling I smiled and said Ash Lyn this is my boyfriend Severus, Severus this is Ash Lyn she smiled and held her hand out to shake his hand and he smiled and shook it. Then he said I just wanted to tell you that I will be at three broomsticks later I nodded and kissed him on his lips and then he left and Hermione and Ash Lyn dragged me towards the back. I laughed and they threw clothes at me to try on and then shoved me into the changing rooms including things that were even lingerie I blushed and I tried it all on and brought out the stuff I wanted and said okay I think I m ready to go Hermione nodded and walked with me up to check out. We walked out after hugging Ash Lyn and we walked to Three Broomsticks looking for anyone I spotted Harry, Ron, and Severus sitting in a corner and I grabbed Hermione s hand and dragged her over and I sat down beside Sev and laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. When he started to speak the baby kicked I grabbed his hand and he gasped. Harry and Ron looked at us surprised but I just shook my head at them and said the baby is kicking they smiled and I looked back up at Severus and said so your gonna be a daddy in less than four months he smiled and then a throat cleared and Draco was standing at the edge of the table. I looked at him surprised what are you doing here he just shook his head and said your father needs both of you now I rolled my eyes why he shrugged his shoulders and Sev said come on Hun I rolled my eyes again and held his hand and I said Hermione can you take my bags back to the common room she nodded hope you have fun I scoffed but then he apperated to the Malfoy Mansion. I looked at Draco and said I swear if this is a baby shower I will personally kill you and I don t want you to die not now any way Sev just laughed and said Sky I don t think you could hurt him if you wanted to I looked at him menacingly and said try me he just kissed me full on the mouth and I said to Draco well he defiantly is going to save your life one day he smiled and then I walked foreword and opened the door and a bunch of pink and blue balloons were shoved in our face. I looked at Draco and he smiled at me and I started to run over to him but Sev grabbed my waist and pulled me up in a threshold and said your not going to hurt him baby I kinda knew about it so you can t punish him without punishing me I smiled and said oh trust me you will be . Then my father called me up to his chair and he said honey I see your doing well, well except for the fact that you and Severus have graced the front page of the DAILYPROPHET this week and the headline is Professor from Hogwarts gets seventeen year old daughter of voldemort pregnant did he rape her or was it love I rolled my eyes and looked up at him you didn t rape me I was twice as willing he laughed and then my dad looked at us and waited for an answer are you going to tell me why this is on here I shrugged and said honey can you let me down he then said will promise not to attack Draco I sighed theatrically and nodded. He let me down and I said well listen Severus and I were in his room doing nothing- I totally ruined that one by laughing anyway Professor McGonagall caught us doing nothing he raised his eyebrows and said would this nothing be you two having sex I shrugged keeping a strait face but Sev stepped up and said yes it is then he murmured under his breath phenomenal sex I elbowed him in the gut and he gasped. My dad looked at me surprised and I said would you like us to go to give an interview to the DAILYPROPHET tomorrow I m sure they would like that he nodded and said yes well anyway lets get the party started I nodded and sighed. Sev grabbed my hand and I said so it only took Bella a week to get a baby shower together he nodded and tried to kiss me but Bellatrix pulled me away and said okay time to open your presents I nodded and sat in a rocking chair that was surrounded by hundreds of presents. I sighed and someone handed me a package: A pink shirt that said I may be little but my fingers big enough to wrap my daddy around it ,  
White onesie with black writing my mommy is hotter than yours ,  
A LOT of diapers Bath gel for the baby and me,  
Condoms (as a joke from Draco),  
A pink Victoria s Secret bag from Bellatrix and she said don t open it until you get home I blushed and I got up and said well I have school tomorrow she nodded and said okay Sev you should get her home he nodded and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and apperated with a little pop. I kissed him and said I love you he smiled you have no idea how much I love you I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he turned on a radio and started the slow music and he kissed me silently. I kissed him more forcefully and I said I don t think I was ever in love until I met you he smiled and said I always thought I was in love with Harry s mother when I was a first year and she was about to graduate though so that was a long time ago I smiled. Then all of a sudden Dumbledore walked in and looked at us surprised and he said Sky Severus Madame Eleusis has asked me to fetch you we nodded and separated ourselves and we followed him out. I smiled up at Severus and he wrapped an arm around my waist and people started to walk out of their night classes to go to bed and they noticed Sev s hand around our baby and I smiled at him and we continued walking down the long corridor. When we reached the Hospital Wing Madame Eleusis said Sky are how are you feeling I just smiled my morning sickness started this morning but other than that I am feeling great she smiled and said okay well we need you to lay on this table I nodded and gingerly laid down and Dumbledore said well rest assured Madame Eleusis and her apprentice Rosy will take good care of you I promise I nodded and Madame Eleusis put some of the ice cold jelly on my growing stomach. Then she put the small X-ray monitor on it and I immediately heard its heart beat I smiled up at Severus and I said my voice choked with emotion I love you he smiled back lovingly and said I love you to then Madame Eleusis said okay listen I really don t approve this teacher student romance so please stop we looked at her and I said well then why are you even helping me she just said because your pregnant in high school as the muggles say and I need to teach Rosy how to deliver a child I rolled my eyes and said that s comforting your just using me as a teaching subject she just rolled her eyes and said well everything looks okay would you like to know the sex of the baby I shook my head. I she looked at me and said that s good it will be easier to give it up when its born I looked at her like she was crazy and I said alarmed what are you talking about were keeping our baby she looked at me surprised really is that true I nodded and said yes this is our child I looked up at him and he was glaring at her. I leaned up on my elbows and said I think it would be best if we go now she nodded stiffly and handed me a towel to wipe the goo off and I said can you help me he nodded and took it and helped me wipe it off then he kissed me and helped me down. I waved goodbye to Rosy (my best friend when we were in first and second year but then she found out she wanted to be the Nurse). Then we walked down the corridor and I said what a bitch he laughed and nodded yes she is he kissed me and said are you coming to my room or are you going to yours I shrugged I think I will wake Hermione if I go up there but if I don t go up there and she is awake she will wonder what happened and she will assume the worst he nodded so its settled your staying with me tonight I smiled and nodded. We walked down to the dungeons and walked into his class room and I looked up at a portrait in the back that I hadn t noticed before he noticed me stop and he followed my gaze and he said sadly that was my mother and father before he killed her I looked up at him and said she s beautiful he smiled thanks she would love you sometimes I actually sit there and talk to her I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and wrapped me in his arms he released me long enough so he could go lock the door and he kissed me again and he laid me down on one of the tables and made love to me all night.  
(WELL ATLEAST UNTIL TWO A.M.) He carried me up the stairs to his room and laid me on the bed then he went back down the stairs to bring our clothes up the stairs. I snuggled close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he said you must sleep I nodded and we fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at about seven-thirty and I saw Sev still asleep I kissed his cheek and got up to get dressed I went into his closet and grabbed my gold sundress and a burgundy sweater that went to above my waist and walked out. I walked strait into Sev s chest I blushed and he said good morning darling I smiled and kissed him I need to go out before people start to come inside the classroom we ve already missed breakfast he nodded and kissed my cheek again and walked into the closet to get dressed . I walked out and down the stairs to sit in my chair Hermione, Ron and Harry were already down there they noticed me and Hermione looked at me and smiled looks like someone spent a phenomenal night with their lover by the way I brought you and Snape breakfast I sighed still in bliss yeah it was pretty phenomenal oh thanks then I looked at Ron where he was sitting on a desk you may not want to sit there he jumped up and said ugh you did it on the desk I smiled innocently no we did it on that desk Hermione then said so Sky I need to talk to you after class I looked at her blushing face and said oh my god she smiled at me and nodded. I then opened the bag that Hermione gave me and watched Severus walk down the stairs I smiled at him and said so professor Hermione brought us breakfast he smiled as I walked up to him I heard then he placed his hands on my hips and kissed me I smiled and thought god I love you he smiled and nodded yeah you showed me last night I hit him and smiled and then said out loud yeah I did didn t I Harry gagged and I looked over at him and said your just jealous that you haven t lost your virginity yet even though I knew full well that he had lost his to Ginny he wouldn t say anything like that in front of Ron unless he wanted a full ride to the hospital wing in a coma. I smiled justifying that I won the argument and handed Sev the bag with his food he kissed me again and said I ll eat this later I nodded and noticed that others were starting to come in I walked to my desk and noticed a guy sitting in my seat he was cute with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes but still not as yummy as my Sev. I walked up to him and said um your kind of sitting in my chair he nodded and moved over and said hey I m Kaden who are you I smiled politely I m Skylar Ayer but if you call me that I will be forced to kill you call me Sky he nodded and said well your cute I rolled my eyes and said thanks but I m sort of taken- I was about to say pregnant but Sev interrupted me and said and pregnant with my child but any way lets start the lesson he smiled at me and I blushed smiling back. I just said that s my property so I hope your not gay he smiled and said really your fucking a teacher I rolled my eyes and muttered fermez l'enfer en haut vous l' ne" (shut the hell up you ass). I just opened my notebook and started drawing seen as I had already read it earlier in his lesson book it was just about love potions which I looked at Ron he was looking down embarrassed but I continued to draw and write. I looked up at Sev or Professor Snape when I was in class he was pairing us in partners and he said Kaden Angels with Sky Ayer I inwardly groaned and then he whispered in my mind honey its okay if he touches you he will have me to deal with I looked up and nodded at him I saw the corners of his mouth pull up but automatically went down and then he said okay everybody today is the last day before Spring break so please try to do well on this . Then he went back to naming the partners he signaled that we went to our cauldrons when we finished it Severus came up to evaluate us and he said very nice he said more to me than to Kaden then he wrote it down.I sighed and went to sit back down I looked down at my book and my eyes started to get blurry and suddenly everything went black and I hit the floor. 


End file.
